GenderSwap Falls
by HappyCow1
Summary: After drinking from a strange fountain, Luffy begins to notice some changes...
1. 1: Odd Waterfall

"Ahh, what a nice day!" Luffy said as he walked out on the deck of the thousand sunny. He pulled out a hunk of meat and chewed it happily. Once he finished his snack he patted his belly and adjusted the straw hat atop his head. Luffy was an averagely tall man that was about 20. He was pretty muscular and had a firm 8-pack. He had an X scar on his chest and another scar just below his eye. He was very tan and had messy black hair.

"Man, my hair is getting kinda long." His hair was usually just covering is forehead and around his ears and hung off the back, but now his bangs were so long he had to push them over his ears. His hair was like Sanji's now, but longer in the back and not covering his eyes. The Straw Hat Pirates stopped at a small island that was unpopulated and filled with exiting animals.

"Let's stop here." Luffy told Franky.

The straw hats split up to explore the island more efficiently.

"Aw, no cool animals... What is this though?" Luffy walked towards a pretty lake. It was small and it at a waterfall that was shining blue and red back and forth. The water looked clear and cold, so Luffy went up to it to get a long drink from it. The tasted oddly sweet but Luffy didn't mind. Afterwards, the Pirates met up and get ready for bed. Luffy completely stripped down and got in his hammock his hat resting over his face. His stomach started to hurt, but he dismissed it and fell asleep.

Luffy woke up to his hat.

"Mm mm, Gmmffffgghh." He pushed off the hat and sleepily looked at his feet. The first thing he noticed was his his feet. The were much smaller and delicate looking. His legs were slimmer and his thighs were wider. He looked at his stomach, and his abs were gone. He looked at his hands, which were delicate and small. He looked around his body. His skin was paler. Overall he wasn't himself.

Nami looks like this. Have I turned into Nami? Luffy got up and looked in the mirror. He saw a slim, woman wearing Luffy's boxers. She had a similar face to his, but had larger eyes and irises, with longer eyelashes and the scar under the eye. She had the same hair as him too. She had had a pronounced hourglass figure, but not as much as Nami's, and small, but round breasts with an X scar over them.

"Mehhh? I'm a girl?" Luffy exclaimed. She got a random coat on, and went to the girls' cabin.

"Nami... Robin... Wake up!"

"Mmm?" Robin woke up and gasped.

"Wait, Luffy? Are you- what are- you look like-"

"A girl!?" Nami finished her sentence.

"I don't know, I just woke up like this!"

It took a while to explain, but soon Robin and Nami understood.

"Are a boy in a girl body, or are you a legit girl?" Nami inquired.

"I don't know, I feel- well... girly."

"If you are a girl, then you are gonna have to be one." Said Nami.

Nami started sewing Luffy's clothes. Robin pulled out some panties and a bra.

"Here, wear this."

"Meh?"

"You have to!"

"Fine..." Luffy put on the panties and bra. They fit pretty well but they still felt weird to her.

"Here, wear this." Said Nami. She gave her the shorts that she usually wears, but they had been cropped some above the knee, and a bit more tight fitting. She put on a black cloth that went across her chest over her bra since she didn't want cleavage. She put back on her normal red jacket and left it open so her stomach was showing. Nami gave Luffy a pair of black high heeled sandals.

"Sit in this chair. I'll give a pixie cut." Said Robin.

By the end of the night Luffy was complete.

"Do you feel weird?" Said Nami.

"No, I feel normal, and I feel in place being a girl. And... Call me Lucy!"

O


	2. 2: The Discovery

"Luffy-er Lucy, do you remember drinking anything at the island?" Said Robin.

"Well, I did drink from this waterfall that was glowing..."

"WE PUT THAT WATER IN THE KEG!" Robin screamed as she spat out the water she got from the keg. Nami spat out the water too. Franky, Sanji, and Zoro walked in.

"Guys, my stomach hurts." They said all at the same time.

"That's weird, mine does too!" Said Nami.

Chopper hopped in.

"Don't worry, you probably just caught a stomach bug."

"That," Robin said, "Or the GenderSwap Falls are taking effect."

"My stomach started hurting before I went to sleep last night." Said Lucy.

"Yes, the magic can't set in until you have fallen asleep." Robin said.

"Wait, did all you boys get water last night?" Sanji, Franky, and Zoro nodded.

"I didn't!" Said Brook as he walked into the room.

"Me neither!" Said Chopper as HE BEGAN TO DRINK FROM THE WATER KEG!

"The water will turn you into the opposite gender, like Luffy..."

Lucy stepped out from the shadows and the Straw Hat pirates could only gape.

"But I had some water before before bed; I'm still a boy!" Zoro said.

"It takes about 16 hours to set in." Robin said.

"Hey guys- WHAT THE HECK!" Usopp screamed.

The straw hats explained to one another, and soon they confirmed that all the straw hats would be swapped except for Usopp and Brook. They knew they could not be swapped back, and the process was permanent. The rest of the day was very awkward, and before going to bed, they felt the need for saying goodbye when they went to sleep.

Wow what's a gonna happen next! Next chapter comin soon!


	3. 3: Author Note!

Hey guys I just wanna say thank you for your support! Yay! Post your reviews on some feed back. I am planning to have this a pretty long story. I might have some Lucy X Male Nami! No, I won't have Lemon in this story, but if your in for some hot lemon fics, check out Luffy and Namis Hot night, by ME!

Okay... Back to the story...


	4. 4: Nami, or Namizou?

Nami POV

Gosh I feel so weird. Nami farted. Hehe... Wait, WHAT! I laughed at a Fart! Nami opened her eyes. Nami first noticed her-his...part. Nami quickly slipped off her panties and bra, which didn't really fit anymore. Nami looked in the mirror. She saw a tall, pale man who had a toned, muscular body. He had a firm and defined eight pack. He had long orange hair the same length as hers , and some hair on his shins and forearms. Nami suddenly remembered the day prior. He grabbed a cloak and got himself a miniature boat so he could row himself to the nearest town to get some boy clothes. The body was weird, and his mind was so much different. He had boyish thoughts. He new he couldn't charm the clerk into lowering the price, but he kept thinking back. Was that me back then? Was I really that girly? Nami suddenly thought of Lucy. Now that he though about it, she was sort of pretty. Hot even. He never would of done this yesterday, but Nami had an interest in women. He thought of when he cropped Lucy's old pants. I should have cropped them higher... Nami shook the thought away. What am I thinking! I'm still a girl inside... Right...? He thought of Lucy's cute face...

"Sigh, I guess I'm at the town- Woah!" Nami's usual voice was now replaced by a rough baritone!

"Wow! I- well, Wow..."

After picking out a few clothes (which was not as fun as it used to be), Nami was wearing a orange sleeveless shirt with a light blue jacket with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. He also had skinny jeans on with wide sandals, similar to Luffy's old ones. His hair was trimmed and he had a small ponytail in the back now. He then rowed back to the Thousand Sunny, only to see a big surprise


	5. 5: Getting Adjusted

After a few days, the Straw Hats began to get used to the Swapped Genders. Lucy was eating a piece of of meat on the mast happily as Namizou gazed at her. Sanjiko, now dressed in tight fitting black pants, tall black boots, a yellow buttoned shirt, with an open black trench coat and with her hair styled similar to girl Nami's hair before the time skip, but with hair over the eye. She was stirring some soup, and also staring at Namizou's muscles... Zora was sleeping in the watch out nest. She was wearing a green kimono that covered her chest with a red sash and black leather pants and dark green boots. She had her hair slicked back and kept in a low bun. Franny walked in. She was very curvy and she had on tight leather shorts and an open Hawaiian shirt showing a a bright red bikini top. She now didn't have any hair on her legs. Many people expected Franky to be upset because he often showed his proudness of being a strong manly man. Instead she often showed her proudness of being a strong, womanly woman. Her hair was in a fo hawk with long hair over her shoulders. Chopper looked very similar, but she had larger eyelashes and now wore a white dress with her personal Jolly Roger on it. Robby was in his office, reading a book. He wore a white button down shirt, black leather pants with boots, and a purple leather jacket with his sunglasses on top if his bowl cut style hair.

Usopp and Brook were in the dining cabin.

"This is SO weird." Brook said.

"It isn't the same!" Usopp whined.

"For some reason, they don't mind." Brook said after some tea.

"They all are, well, happy about it." Said Usopp.

"HmHm." Brook sipped some tea.

Usopp thought for a while.

"Dooooo we have, um, some more of that water stuff...?"


	6. 6:Water Heist

"I know it is weird, but I'm NOT turning into a girl." Brook said. "You know it's permanent, right?"

"I'm going to do it. I don't care." Usopp left the room.

Usopp snuck into the Kitchen. He popped off his boots in case they made a clocking noise, too. He was crawling on his hands and knees so nobody could see him through the window. Usopp eyed the keg. He could see some ble and red mist rising from the puddle below the tap from the dripping. Usopp pushed the tap's button and had the water pour into his mouth. It tasted kind of sweet. It actually tasted kind of good. He began to crawl out until-

"Usopp! What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

"Arigato Sanjiko! Gomen'nsai!" Usopp got a swift kick in the buttocks and went flying out the room.

"Mission accomplished!"


	7. Pride

Namizou walked along the ships edge. Still getting accustomed to his gender, he opened the girl cabin. As he opened it, he saw Lucy. She was just wearing panties and a t-shirt and she was in the middle of putting her denim capris.

"Ohh! Sorry!" Namizou slammed the door and continued walking.

 _God... She's so hot._

He smacked his head.

 _What am I thinking! I used to be a GIRL! Now I'm acting like Sanji was! Well I guess Sanjiko is going gaga over me... Like old times, but if I take advantage of her, it will be considered abusive..._

Namizou thought about his changes.

 _Do I really want to be a girl again?_ He inhaled deeply and shouted,

"I'm proud to be a MAN!"


	8. Blossoms of Romance

A year has passed, and the Straw Hat Pirates were used to their genders. They didn't even think about it and it felt as though nothing had changed. Brook insisted that if he died a man, he would stay a man, and he had gotten used to the new genders. Usonna now had much longer hair in a bunchy ponytail. She had smaller boots, tighter fitting yellow baggy pants. She wore a white tank top with orange suspenders with her usual hat and muffs.

Zora and Sanjiko were arguing about something or other, Robby was reading, Usonna was laughing with Brook, and Franny was doing some sort of dance that included knocking her enormous forearms together.

Lucy and Namizou sitting together on a sofa.

"I love you Lu-San..." Namizou said pulling Lucy to his chest. Lucy giggled and hugged him under his arms and buried her face in his shirt.

"Na-kun..." Lucy said as she lifted her arms so she could hug around his thick, muscular neck. The two nuzzled each other fell into a deep kiss.

She still had her slim and athletic body with a flat stomach and perky breasts. She had fair skin, rosy cheeks, delicate features, and deep brown eyes. She was pretty short compared to Namizou, he was a good foot and a half taller than her. To Namizou, she was perfect.

Namizou was a chiseled hunk. He was tall and pale and had the most perfect pecs a girl could ask for. Lucy could feel his rock hard eight pack under his shirt. He had his sly, fox-like features which made him all the more hot. To Lucy, he was perfect. Lucy and Namizou were now madly in love.

And so, the Straw Hats lived happily together for the rest of their lives in happiness and adventure.


End file.
